ET
by blahgal
Summary: Amber's a little strange but Alfie doesn't care. He's infatuated with her, all he wants is her. Alfie wants her love, even if it isn't quite normal. Songfic to ET by Katy Perry.


_You're so hypnotizing__  
><em>_Could you be the devil__  
><em>_Could you be an angel__  
><em>

Amber had always had me infatuated with her. She was perfect. Her long blonde hair set differently everyday. One day it was long and straight, and on another day delicate curls decorated her head. She was the essence of beauty. Amber Millington was simply angelic. Most of the time. Other times you could see this little glint in her eyes and I didn't know what it meant. But whenever that happened her delicate angle like demeanor seemed to disappear. And it almost seemed to be replaced by devilishness.

_Your touch magnetizing__  
><em>_Feels like I am floating__  
><em>_Leaves my body glowing_

Her hand brushed my arm. It sent shivers down my spine and every single part of my body. For a fleeting moment I felt as if I was being raised into the air. It was insane and amazing at the exact same time. Dizzy and winded I walked over to the bathroom to take a breather. When I looked up into the mirror for a moment I swear a glint of green was outlining my body. It disappeared within seconds. And I'll always wonder what it was.

_They say be afraid__  
><em>_You're not like the others__  
><em>_Futuristic lover__  
><em>_Different DNA__  
><em>_They don't understand you_

Jerome told me about what everyone said. There was a rumor that something had gone wrong with you and a doctor's visit. Something happened and now you were weird. But I don't care. Amber could be an alien and I would still love her. No one gets you like I do.

_Your from a whole other world__  
><em>_A different dimension__  
><em>_You open my eyes__  
><em>_And I'm ready to go__  
><em>_Lead me into the light__  
><em>

She's out of my league. I've been told that a million times. Jerome, Mick, and even Mr. Winkler said it. Fabian told that to me once to. Which is pretty ridiculous because he got Nina. But that doesn't matter. What matters is you picked me. You shook me out of my dream world and you were going to show me different places. Thank God for you.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me__  
><em>_Infect me with your love and__  
><em>_Fill me with your poison_

Amber's lips pressed down upon mine. At first it was like a normal kiss. Then this insane feeling of love rushed threw me. And in an instant it was gone, replaced with an unbearable sensation of pain. Almost like my entire blood system was filled with light fluid and vinegar.

_Take me, ta-ta-take me__  
><em>_Wanna be a victim__  
><em>_Ready for abduction_

At first I just wanted it to stop. But after the pain stopped all I wanted was more. All I desired was to be Amber's. She could do this everyday and I would never want it to stop. If she took me right now I would not care. Good-bye Mum, Dad, Jerome, Mara, Nina, Patricia, Fabian, Mick, and everyone else. Amber owned me now.

_**Girl**__, you're an alien__  
><em>_Your touch so foreign__  
><em>_It's supernatural__  
><em>_Extraterrestrial_

Everything Amber did was out of this world. She was not human after all. She was neither an angel or a demon. She was everything I loved. Amber was an extraterrestrial.

_Your so supersonic__  
><em>_Wanna feel your powers__  
><em>_Stun me with your lasers__  
><em>_Your kiss is cosmic__  
><em>_Every move is magic_

She was the best. Amber did everything better then everybody else. I had been kissed before but not like Amber had kissed me. Her raw power infected me and made me want to faint. Her clear blue eyes were like laser; they stunned be every time I saw them. She was a magician. And the only one I ever wanted to know.

_Your from a whole other world__  
><em>_A different dimension__  
><em>_You open my eyes__  
><em>_And I'm ready to go__  
><em>_Lead me into the light__  
><em>

Amber was out of this world amazing, literally. She showed me everything and anything. I knew no limits with her. She showed me what was right and wrong. I know knew where to go and where to go. And I owed everything to her.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me__  
><em>_Infect me with your love and__  
><em>_Fill me with your poison_

Oh god. Ambers inhumanly lips grazed my cheek and I was no longer there. Pain show through me and I knew I wasn't looking so hot. But it didn't matter because Amber had graced me with her lips and sent me out of this world. Thank you Amber.

_Take me, ta-ta-take me__  
><em>_Wanna be a victim__  
><em>_Ready for abduction_

Her arms wrapped around me and I knew we were no longer in Anubis House. We were in her world. In Amber's world everything was better. Everything. No muddled thoughts and feelings to screw things up. There was no blushing Fabian and Nina in the corner. No Jerome sticking oatmeal above the door and sending glares at Mick. No Mara reading a book. And no Mick kicking a football. There was nothing bad. No nothing bad; only everything good.

__

_  
><em>_**Girl**__, you're an alien__  
><em>_Your touch so foreign__  
><em>_It's supernatural__  
><em>_Extraterrestrial_

Even Amber's perfect fingers would keep me focused. All I wanted was for her to kiss me once again. Her touch, even though it was one of the best things, was nothing compared to her kiss. Her kiss was completely unreal. It was of a supernatural nature and it made me feel like I could fly. Alien kisses were the best kind.

_There is this transcendental__  
><em>_On another level__  
><em>_Girl, you're my lucky star_

__ This was perfect. It was heaven. It was superior to all other feelings. Nothing could surpass what was happening to me. Nothing could surpass perfect Amber. She was everything. She was my lucky little star.

_I wanna walk on your wave length__  
><em>_And be there when you vibrate__  
><em>_For you I'll risk it all__  
><em>_All_

Nothing meant more to me then Amber. I would do anything for her. I would die for her. Maybe that is unnatural. But so is our love.

___Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me__  
><em>_Infect me with your love and__  
><em>_Fill me with your poison___

_Take me, ta-ta-take me__  
><em>_Wanna be a victim__  
><em>_Ready for abduction___

_**Girl**__, you're an alien__  
><em>_Your touch are foreign__  
><em>_It's supernatural__  
><em>_Extraterrestrial___

_Extraterrestrial__  
><em>_Extraterrestrial___

_**Girl**__, you're an alien__  
><em>_Your touch are foreign__  
><em>_It's supernatural__  
><em>_Extraterrestrial_

Amber was human and that was one of the only things I knew. I also knew that nobody could beat her. I knew she was inhumanly perfect and I knew what she was about to do. And I didn't care about the mask that was over my face and the sharp alien knife that was about to come down for me. And that was because I would do anything for my extraterrestrial girl, Amber. Anything.

**AN-Well that was…weird. This song is so Alfie so I just had to write a fic for him with this song. I just didn't know it would turn out so….crazy. Anyway please review and tell me what you think of this piece of crap.**


End file.
